The Angels
Angels are one of the two winged races of Eos. They have increased strength and endurance, as well as a much faster recovery from injuries. There are two kinds of angels - pureblood and earthling angels. Pureblood angels are born angels, with both parents as angels, while earthling angels are earthlings who underwent the Wing Ritual to become angels. Angels are, generally, benevolent beings. Angel wings are feathery and pure white. Being purehearted and Zealous, the Angels are the extreme enemies to any Demon crossing their paths, many conflicts turning deadly due to their differences. The Corruption All Angels are extremely susceptible to the corruption, the only possible exception being the great Angel champion. Staying for too long in the corruption will mean fatigue and weariness for any Angel, and an extended stay can lead to throwing up blood, and eventually the death of that particular Angel. The corruption can and will consume and destroy an Angel treading upon it's surface, meaning any Angel wanting to bring the Demons a fight has their work cut out for them. Arch Angels All sects or large groups of Angelic descent have an Arch Angel to lead them. The Arch Angel is the ultimate form of everything the Angels stand for, in every possible way. A pure-hearted, zealous being, the Arch Angel far surpasses any normal Demon or Angel in terms of prowess and power, and could easily take on two lesser demons, or angels, by themselves. The only power stronger than these Demigod-like beings would have to be the so-called "Champions" of the gods, and their descendants. The first ever Arch Angel was Michael Pureheart, a so-called "Champion" himself. Sub Angel Races Corrupted Angels: Corrupted Angels are creatures of pure sickness, considered outcasts by both races. Corrupted Angels are angels who have overstayed their welcome in the Corruption and have fallen to its influence, becoming sickly and weak under the deadly enemy. Corrupted Angels are accepted by no one, and can be told by the unusual sickly gait in their step and the sickening purple wings that adorn their backs. Fallen Angels: Fallen Angels are a variant of angels who chose to follow the Voice and uphold balance in the world. They channel the powers of the Void, in doing so they run the risk of falling to the Void upon abusing their powers. Their wings rip permanently and turn gray, and they suffer from both Corruption and Hallowed sickness. Champions Champions are Angels who have been chosen specifically by Raziel/Cassiel to carry the Blood of the Gods, and possess amazing power that no other being can possess. Each Champion possesses a special weapon completely unique to their own alignment, has either white or icy blue blood, and possesses more physical prowess than any current Demon Lord or Arch Angel, along with being entirely immortal. There are only two known champions that exist on the Angelic side of the Spectrum, those tow champions being Aki Sakura, and the Arch Angel Razeil. Descendants of these champions have far expanded life spans compared to their brothers and sisters, as well as power matching that of an Arch Angel or Demon Lord. Each Champion and their descendants can easily wield magic special to their alignment. I.E., Razeil or his descendants would easily be able to cast light magic or weild light magic, as well as his descendants.